


Forgotten Memories

by EmiliaVBlake



Series: Memories Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Child Magic, Air Guitar, Animagus, Birthdays, Children, Christmas, Christmas stories, Dancing, Dog Plushies, Domestic, Drabbles, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, LGBTQ Themes, Not Epilogue Compliant, Parental Acceptance, Snowman, Support Group, Werewolves, blended families - Freeform, not a linear story, rock n roll, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles requested by readers based off and in the world of my fic Blurred Memories. This will be updated as I add more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Memories Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011051
Comments: 41
Kudos: 37





	1. Those Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Here we goooooo!!!!!

**A/N: This first one is for** [Marloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marloes/pseuds/Marloes)

When Hermione had agreed to start working a year after Rian's birth she didn't know how excruciatingly exhausted she was going to be raising two boys. They had warned her of course, the mothers that she surrounded herself with, but to say that she was completely out of her depth here was an understatement. Though if you asked her, she was completely in control of everything.

Severus was in a similar boat, though he knew exactly how out of depth he was. No one bothered telling the man for fear of having their head bitten off by the sleep deprived father.

"Are you sure you don't want us to keep him for the night? Draco's not going to be happy if you're late for his birthday party," Eileen prompted again.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she took a deep breath to calm the annoyance she was feeling.

"It'll be fine. Severus and I have to get used to this eventually. Our new routine can't be put off indefinitely. And better to start now then in two months when the school year starts," she said, as politely as she could.

Severus lifted Teddy, who had knocked out on the sofa during Eileen and Andromeda's visit and carried him to bed as Hermione ushered the women along.

Severus waited for her in their bedroom as Hermione turned off all the lights in their flat.

"Ready for bed?" he prompted. She sighed and shook her head, her exhaustion clear on her face.

"Shower, then bed," she muttered.

He chuckled softly as he watched her shuffle to their bathroom and he moved to check on Rian before checking on their nightly schedule and double checking the alarm wards. When he came back to the room, Hermione was already asleep and he kissed her forehead before moving to brush his teeth.

He came back into the room, climbing in beside her just as the alarm went off. Hermione jolted from her sleep and groaned, "He just fell asleep."

"I've got him," Severus murmured, kissing her forehead.

He headed into Rian's room, gently lifting up the screaming infant. He rocked him, gently, kissing his forehead. "You're okay, darling."

He rocked the infant in his hand as he accio'd a bottle and muttered a warming charm before popping it into Rian's mouth, but the boy simply pushed it away and started crying again. Severus's brow furrowed and he bounced the boy until he drifted off to sleep and waited ten minutes before going back to bed.

Hermione burrowed against his side and he drifted off to sleep before the alarm blared through the room. She whined softly, but rolled out of the bed, glaring at her screaming wand as though it were the cause of her every horrible experience. She stumbled into Rian's room and picked up the baby, rocking him softly as his cries softened, but didn't dissipate. She shushed him gently as she grabbed a new nappy and laid him on the changing table. She cooed gently to him as she changed his nappy and then held him close.

He was still whimpering when she lifted him, nuzzling at her breast.

Hermione sat down in the rocking chair before she unbuttoned her night gown and helped him latch on as she yawned softly. She cuddled close, slowly falling asleep as Rian nursed.

She jolted awake when he let go and started crying again, squirming in her arms. Hermione held him close, burping him. He burped softly, but continued fussing. Hermione sighed, walking around the room with him, singing softly as she moved.

Severus came looking for her after three hours, frowning as he watched her still walking around the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Every time I try and put him down he starts crying," she whimpered, tears in her eyes.

He took Rian from her.

"You should've come and gotten me," he said, gently, "Go to bed."

She wiped her tears off her face and nodded, heading back to their bedroom. Severus tried everything after she disappeared. He tried burping him again, rubbing his tummy, changing his nappy, giving him another bottle, cuddling him. But, it was to no avail. After a few minutes he went right back to crying.

Severus could feel his frustration growing to dangerous lengths as he carried Rian into his bedroom, gently shaking Hermione awake.

"Can you take him before I do something I'll regret?" he said, through gritted teeth.

She nodded, bleary eyed as she took him. Severus took the moment to use the floo to call his mother. He sighed, when he realized she was asleep before seeing Cally tending to some extra cleaning.

"Cally?" he called.

Cally turned and grinned, her ears curling in delight.

"Master!" the little house elf called, "You be needings Cally?"

He shook his head. "No, I just have a question."

"What Master be needin'?" she prompted.

"Have you helped rear wizarding children?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, Master!"

"What should we do if the baby won't stop crying?" he asked.

"Master Stephen cried like that! We put music on and showed him magic sparks! He went right to sleep! And Master Severin would fly him on his broom to!" she explained.

He nodded, "Yes, thank you."

He pulled his head back in and headed over to where Hermione lay, holding their son. He pulled the boy gently into his own arms and walked into the living room, putting on the telly, playing a movie a little louder than normal as Hermione came out and sat beside him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying something that won't get either of us killed," he replied, with a shrug, "One of the house elves gave me the idea."

She nodded and watched as Severus propped Rian up and rubbed his back as the colours flashed over the screen and the sounds filled the air. Rian watched, entranced by the colours as he cuddled close. Hermione leaned into Severus, yawning as they watched the telly.

* * *

Narcissa stepped through the floo, annoyed. Out of all days for either of them not to answer their bloody owl. She stepped through, hearing Teddy talking to someone. She hurried through the flat and frowned as she found Rian and Teddy, both naked on the floor in front of the telly before her eyes found their parents, curled up on the sofa.

"Hi, auntie!" Teddy said, happily waving his hand.

"Hello, Edward," Narcissa replied, with a gentle smile as she picked up Rian, "Where are your clothes?"

"I didn't want to wear them," he replied, with a shrug, "Well go on and put them on while I wake Mummy and Daddy. They need to get up for Uncle Draco's birthday surprise."

Teddy nodded and hurried away, getting ready for the day as Narcissa gently tapped on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione jumped up, eyes wide as Severus glared, exhausted.

"Why don't you two go off to bed and try this again next week. I'll take the boys and come back in a couple hours to make sure you're up for Draco's party," she announced.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Narcissa gave them both a sharp look.

"Now." she commanded.

Hermione sighed, but gave her a thankful look before getting up and tugging Severus along behind her.

"That went terribly," she muttered, looking at him bleary eyed once they stood in their bedroom, "I didn't even hear the alarm. And we both fell asleep. Rian could've fallen..."

He looked at her gravelly and sighed. "We'll figure this out, Hermione. Together."

She smiled, taking his hand in her. "Right. Together."


	2. Dancing for Christmas

**A/N: A little Christmas fluff for** [rmp ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmp/pseuds/rmp) **This is Christmas 2004**

Christmas was the most awkward of affairs. Hermione already knew how hard and strenuous living with this version of Severus was and having to pretend that everything was okay in front of their children made things ten times harder.

But, that all seemed to go out of the window as the holiday cheer filled the house after gifts were open. Rian, Teddy and Artemis had their father completely charmed and he seemed so much like her husband it was almost too much.

Hermione cuddled Artemis close as she watched Severus outside with the boys, throwing snowballs. She giggled softly as they tag teamed him.

"Aren't they so silly, Artem?" she cooed as the little girl squealed happily, throwing herself back as Hermione tried to keep a hold of her.

She carried her little girl to the sofa, cuddling her before putting her on her blanket on the floor to play. As Artemis grabbed her toy Hermione sat back, smiling at Eileen across from her, before losing herself in her new novel.

"MUMMY!" Rian shouted as he tore through the house.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, amused, as she put her book down.

Eileen smiled, indulgently as she put her knitting aside.

"Mummy! Daddy says, Daddy said, he said, that Teddy and I can make a snowman!" he said, excitedly.

"Oh, really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" he shouted as Teddy ran into the room holding some of Severus's old clothes, a top hat, a bag of carrots and a ton of small pebbles.

"Come on, Ree!" Teddy called.

"Mummy, come help!" Rian shouted, tugging on her hand, gently.

"Oh, no..." she said, shyly, her eyes flicking to the unreadable gaze of her husband, before peering back into the face of his mini-me, "Daddy seems to have a good hold on all of this. Go build your snowman."

"But, Mum, if you help we can make two!" Teddy said, happily, "Daddy's letting us do it the muggle way! Please?"

"The muggle way?" Hermione said, surprised, as she looked back at Severus, who looked away from her.

"Come, Hermione," he muttered, "Before the snow starts to harden in the sun."

"Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lip.

His eyes pinned her to her spot and he rolled his eyes before relaxing his features into a small smile. "Come on, before these two burst from being stuck inside."

Hermione nodded, taking Rian's hand, "Mother, can you keep an eye on Artem?"

"Of course, my darling," Eileen replied, waving them off, her eyes twinkling, "Have fun."

"Go on ahead, I'll be right out," Hermione said, smiling.

Hermione put on her winter wear before heading outside, giggling softly as she watched the boys attempting to roll a giant ball of snow together as Severus looked on, smirking, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"Come hellllllpppp," Rian whinged, huffing as he threw himself into the snow dramatically, "I'm so tired now!"

Teddy giggled, laying beside Rian.

"Such a drama king," Severus drawled, rolling his eyes, "Hermione?"

He pulled out his wand, looking at her expectantly.

"What happened to the 'muggle way'?" she teased.

His brow arched. "Our helpers have perished. I don't think we could handle such a task ourselves."

"Yeah, you're both so old!" Rian chimed in, giggling.

"Ree! Be nice!" Teddy chastised.

"Rian Severus!" Hermione feigned being offended as she hurried over and tickled him.

Severus smiled, enjoying the moment as he watched the mother of his child bring such joy. His heart twisted, wondering if this was what he was missing being so upset with her. Such joy, such happiness, even from someone he once hated the very sight of.

Hermione panted with laughter and looked up at Severus and he paled. He'd never seen anyone look at him so openly with so much joy, love and trust and that hurt him more knowing that he wasn't truly apart of the moment. She giggled, getting up.

"Ready?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and nodded as she pulled out her wand and together they formed the body of two snow people. Teddy and Rian yippied as Hermione stood beside Severus. Severus looked down at the witch beside them.

"You did well with them," he said, softly.

She looked up at him in surprise and smiled, shyly. "They really missed you."

They both turned, watching the boys make faces and dress their snow couple. By the time they were finished both boys were tired and freezing. Hermione lifted Rian into her arms as Severus carried Teddy inside, thankful that the House Elves had prepared some cocoa.

They all sat together, laughing and talking as they warmed up around the fire. Eileen gorging the kids on fun stories as Severine turned on the record player, soft jazz playing through the speaker as she took Elsa into her arms. Hermione smiled as she swayed with Artemis in her arms, humming as she held the little girl close to her chest.

"Mummy, can I dance with you?" Teddy asked, coming over. Hermione smiled, resting Artemis on her hip as she took his hand, dancing around the room with him before handing him off to Eileen. Rian giggled as he pulled Severus up.

"Come dance, Daddy!" he said, giggling as he pulled him up.

Severus blushed, but followed his son toward his wife. Hermione had conceded Artemis to Elsa's arms and Rian was happily dancing between his parents as he held both their hands. The song slowed to a soft Christmas blues.

"Yuck! Slow song!" Rian huffed, putting his mother's hand in his father's, "Daddy, you dance with Mummy! I'm gonna go play!"

Hermione giggled softly, but his acutely aware of her hand in Severus's. She started to pull away, but he tightened his hand just slightly. She looked up into his eyes and he swallowed hard, not looking at her.

"You don't have to," she said, quietly.

"Show our boys your moves, Sevy," Eileen said, dancing with Severine as Teddy laid beside Rian to play with their Legos.

"Is this alright?" Severus asked as he pulled her closer.

She nodded, swallowing nervously as his free hand went around her waist. She was trembling slightly and he wondered if she was scared of him, but when he met her eyes he realized there was no fear there. How long had it been since a woman had looked at him without fear? With openness?

The danced around the room and he could feel her every curve, her soft skin brushing against his as they danced. It felt familiar, like he'd done it a million times. And in that moment he realized how dangerous Hermione was to him. He didn't remember a thing about them, but his body moved in constant synchronicity to hers.

And it all felt so right. They slowly pulled away from each other as the song ended and she looked at him shyly.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said, quietly.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," she replied.


	3. Wolf Support

**A/N: This was made for** [Dannie7 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannie7/pseuds/Dannie7) **I had a blast writing this! So thank you for requesting it!**

Chiara Lobosca had known Remus Lupin since she was twelve. He was such a handsome, kind, intelligent man. Their friendship had been a long one and that was where Nymphadora had first known his name.

Chiara had talked about her werewolf friends quite often with her Hogwarts friends, especially her Housemate. And she wasn't surprised that Nymphadora had been attracted to Remus and ended up with him. She and Tonks had always been quite similar though Tonks way more outspoken.

She had been so happy when Remus had told her about their relationship. And now she just felt sorry that their return wasn't as smooth as it could've been. She knew he had spent his life grieving and lost. It was nice to see him settle down with someone who loved him.

She and Remus had a long history together, one she would never admit to anyone that wasn't a werewolf. Any of their kind could smell him on her. His mate since she was seventeen. Her alpha, the only two of the same pack. They had a set of pups in the Forbidden Forest that neither would ever admit to.

And that familial pull to him, the pack, rang through her wolf-self as she readied herself. She wanted to help him. She wanted to heal the pain she could smell all over him. He was family. He was her alpha, even if he never claimed her again. That was why she had pushed him to come to the support group, why she hadn't taken no for an answer.

"Mum?" Willow called, stepping through the door, "Are we going or not?"

"Of course, but you and Sage are going with Lavender," she prompted as she looked at the little brunette.

She'd adopted the thirteen year old and her six year old sister right after the war. They'd both been orphaned; Willow after her parents had been attacked by Greyback and she'd been turned, kept amongst his pack and it had been difficult to keep the girl "tame". And Sage during the war as her Muggle-Born mother had been slaughtered. But, as the time distanced from being kept like little wild wolves to now Chiara was proud of their progress.

The teenager whined, "Oh, come on, Mum, why?"

"Because I'm bringing a friend and we might be late," she explained, gently, "Now, be ready when Lav gets here. You know she still struggles with keeping her temper when she gets to the meeting room. And keep an eye on Sage."

She kissed her forehead and stepped through the floo, calling to the Malfoy Manor. She stepped through just as Remus stepped into the foyer.

"Chiara," he greeted, gently, his voice soft and warm.

She shivered at the sound, her wolf quivering with excitement. He chuckled lightly smelling the wolf inside of her.

"Hello to you too, pup," he called.

She blushed, but cleared her throat, "Where's Tonks?"

"Training, again," he said, his face falling slightly as he looked distant and filled with sorrow.

"Oh, so she's not coming tonight?" she asked, confused. She'd extended the invitation to both of them. W.O.L.F., the Werewolf Organization of Law and Future, wasn't just for werewolves, but their families as well to find support and help.

"I'm afraid not," he said, sounding tired.

She nodded and motioned for him to follow.

"Ministry of Magic," she called, flooing them directly into the Ministry.

"So, what is W.O.L.F. exactly?" he asked as they made their way through the busy halls.

"Me, Bill, Lavender, and Hermione had helped form it after the war to give the newly made and orphaned werewolves a safe space. We started out helping the newly turned control their instincts and control the wolf. And we make sure every wolf who wants it has access to Wolf's Bane, which was really hard to do until Professor Snape started brewing it for us, thanks to Longbottom growing the ingredients and donating them and Hermione pressuring him to brew it. Since then we have expanded the organization to include legal help and a partnership with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with Scammander to give us all a better future," she explained.

He looked at her, impressed. "You always did have a way of healing others, but I didn't expect it to be a type of mental healing."

She shrugged, amused, "Yeah, well, Jacob and Emily have been quite helpful in getting us some more legal rights. You remember Emily right?"

"Of course, she helped me your second year as well. That women broke more rules at Hogwarts getting through those damned vaults then my friends and I or even Harry and his," he chuckled, "How is she now?"

"You know her," Chiara rolled her eyes, "Ever looking for justice. She hasn't changed. She's a prominent Justice and working her way up to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But, she's been pushing to help us get rights and more recognition from the Ministry. Especially since Jacob was infected. And he's proven to be quite the asset to the RCMC."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, they've added two new categories to classifications. It's now Mortal, Beast, Being, Non-Being, and Spirit. We're now considered Mortal-Afflicted rather than Being, but our status drops instantly to Beast when we cannot be controlled, especially since the Ministry is giving Wolf's Bane out for free as it is being paid for through the Malfoy War Retribution Fund and all of the ingredients and labor is being donated. Centaurs and Merpeople have opted to be moved from Beast to Being though they are still quite unhappy about being lumped in with vampires," she giggled.

"That's quite impressive," he replied, slightly in awe.

"We aren't broken, Remus," she reminded him, "Just afflicted with something we can't change. We're not ruled by wolf all the time. And we don't eat other mortals so why should we be ostracized?"

"You've done incredible things here, Chi," he said, softly as he smiled down into her blue gaze.

"We're a family here, Remus. I always wanted to help people. And catching the bad guys was fun for a time. And being a Mind Researcher in the DOM is good work, but..."

"Part of you still longs to be that little girl who wanted to be a Healer," he said, gently.

She nodded before shrugging, "Are you ready?"

He took a deep breath before nodding, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Chiara!" a voice greeted from across the room.

She grinned, waving and greeting the others as two small girls barreled into her.

"Mum, thank Merlin! I thought Lav was going to muck up my face with make up!" the older girl called.

"Mummy, Will was being mean to me!" the younger girl beside her called.

She laughed softly and smiled at the surprise on Remus's face when he took in the young girls in her arms, knowing he could smell their pack on her.

"I didn't know you had children, Chi?" Remus prompted.

"Willow, Sage, this is one of Mummy's oldest friends, Remus Lupin. Remus, these are my daughters, Willow and Sage," she introduced.

Willow's eyes went wide as she reached for his hand.

"Thank you for your service, Mr. Lupin," the older girl said, quietly, having grown up with near hero worship for the werewolf that had fought on the right side of the war and her alpha. She could smell it on him, that power.

"It's nice to meet you, Willow," Remus said, shaking her hand, "And as pack mates I don't think you have thank me for anything."

"Hi, Mr. Lupin!" Sage said, excitedly, "You smell like us!"

Remus chuckled, "Yes, I do."

"Go get Jacob so we can start, darling, Sage, go on to the playroom," Chiara prompted.

The teen and young girl disappeared and Remus turned to her in surprise. "When did you have children?"

"They're adopted, Remy," she said, explaining, "There were a lot of orphans after the war. And a lot of lost new werewolves."

"That's very commendable, Chi," Remus said gently.

"Isn't she a saint?" another woman said, coming up behind them. She was tall and elegant, her caramel skin quite a contrast to the small blonde with a large scar on her face beside her that had followed.

"Chantell," the woman greeted, "This is my partner, Lucia."

"Welcome," Lucia said, smiling brightly, "Chiara, you didn't tell us you were bringing a friend!"

Chiara shrugged, "I didn't want to overwhelm him. He's just gotten back. This is Remus Lupin."

The women's eyes widened.

"So, it's true?" Chantell exclaimed, "The DOM has been completely clamped up about it.

"It's an honour to meet you, Mr. Lupin," Lucia greeted, "We share a sire."

"Greyback turned you as well?" he prompted.

"Sadly, yes," she replied, "I was a Rabid. One of his many followers until after the war. I'm thankful Chiara, Jake, Lavender and Bill fought for us so hard. Or we'd be rotting in jail cells right now instead of helping reform everything."

"Chi!" Jacob called happily, before the smile dropped off his face, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Remus. Remus, Jacob Barker. He is the co-founder of W.O.L.F. and our head legal specialist. Remus is my alpha, Jake," she prompted, loud enough for the room to hear.

The other members gasped and watched him curiously.

"I expect all of you to just treat Remus like any new member," Bill prompted, stepping into the room, "Welcome."

Remus smiled, feeling sure-footed and like he belonged for the first time since his return. He returned the tight hug given to him by Bill.

"Come on, mate," he said, squeezing the man's shoulder, "Come join the circle."

* * *

Chiara took Remus for tea right after the meeting and she laughed softly as they caught up.

"Oh, you have no idea how much Moody hated training us," she laughed.

"I have quite an idea," Remus replied, grinning.

They sobered and he watched her.

"You've done well for yourself, Chi. And thank you. For tonight. It was the most 'me' I've felt like since this whole thing started," he said.

"Don't thank me," she replied, resting her hand over his, "We've been friends a long time, Remus. I'll always be in your corner. And I'll always be there to remind you that things are going to be okay."

He turned his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "Thank you, Chi."

"Of course, Remy," she replied, "Have you given any thought to coming to the run?"

"Isn't that dangerous? A ton of us running around in werewolf form?" he prompted.

"Like Jake explained, the entire area will warded. It's a chance to let ourselves go and be free without anything inhibiting us. Nothing hurting us. A chance to let the beast breathe," she explained.

He nodded, looking relieved, "I'd like that. Freedom. Without prejudice."

"Good then, you're coming," she replied, grinning.

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Lobosca," he chuckled.

"I don't take no for an answer, Mr. Lupin," she teased before sobering, "Have you seen Teddy yet?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid we never will be able to be a part of his life with Tonks constantly insulting Hermione," he sighed.

"No offense, I know she's your wife," she said, gently, "But, maybe you should approach the Snapes without her. They're good parents. I've been around them a lot. Sage and Teddy get on quite well. They won't oppose you seeing him, but they will oppose anything that harms him. And hearing ones biological parents insulting your adoptive ones is definitely harming him."

He nodded, rubbing his face, "You're right."

"I usually am," she replied, squeezing his hand gently.

"Thank you," he said, looking every bit his age.

"Let's get you home, old man," she said, getting up as she left the money for their meal on the table.

They walked down the street together, calm in each other's presence as they stepped into the leaky cauldron.

"I'll see you soon, Remy," she said, smiling, "And remember, I'm a howl away."

"Goodnight, Chi," he watched the younger witch disappear before stepping into the floo feeling lighter than he had in a long time.


	4. Rock On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be the next chapter, but the next chapter is surprisingly long-ish and this has been sitting in my head since I wrote that line in the last chapter of Blurred Memories about his preference of Led Zepplin and Pink Floyd. And this is before they're married when they're just dating.

Hermione stepped through the floo of the flat, surprised not to find Severus in his favourite chair, but very surprised by the loud rock music playing from the study.

"Where's Severus, Morgue?" Hermione asked the large bird.

He croaked, angrily, flapping his wings.

Hermione shushed the beast, petting his feathers before heading toward the source of the sound. She bit her lip as she stood outside of the door, wondering if she should knock.

This was a chance to see Severus with even less walls up. She knew he had a vast vinyl collection, but not once in the few months they'd been dating had she heard him listening to any of them. Most of the time he was playing some jazz or classical music.

She knew he didn't care for her modern muggle or magical music. She'd seen his face every time she played Britney Spears, Mariah Carey, or Goddess Forbid, a boy band. It always made her feel so much younger than him, distant in a way she didn't like. He was only in his thirties, Merlin, she wasn't dating someone her grandfather's age. So, walking into his flat, hearing seventies Rock definitely intrigued her. This was something completely new to Hermione and she was more than a little curious, especially since she'd found quite a few well-preserved old band tees in his chest of drawers from the seventies and eighties.

She pushed open the door and giggled lightly as she caught sight of her boyfriend pretending to thrash an air guitar as _Black Sabbath_ pumped through the speaker of the record player.

She leaned against the door frame watching him head bang, his hair wild as he sang, his deep voice cracking as he tried to reach higher notes.

Her heart warmed even as she found amusement in the scene in front of her. She'd never seen Severus so free, having such unabashed fun. But, then he looked up at her. His face went white before slowly turning a beet red, letting his hair fall in his face to hide him. She found the gesture oddly endearing, but also a little depressing. He looked like a shy teenager, hiding from someone he thought was going to make fun of him.

"Hi," she said, quietly, her voice sweet and bashful at being caught.

He cleared his throat. "Mia..."

"Looks like I missed all the fun," she said, teasingly.

"I know it's childish. A man my age..." he started, speaking quickly in his embarrassment.

"Don't do that, Sev," she murmured, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could press her lips to his.

"You're only thirty-nine, Severus, not seventy-nine," she murmured against his lips, "And you looked really cute having fun."

He cleared his throat, his eyes vulnerable as he took her in.

"I'm a grown man, Mia, a war hero" he growled, his eyes sparkling with joy and teasing as she accepted his silly side, "I'm _not_ cute."

"You're right," Hermione murmured, brushing her lips against his, "You were _incredibly_ sexy _and_ extremely cute."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head.

"Thank you," He said, sighing deeply.

"You don't need to hide anything from me, Severus," she said, rubbing his back, "We're dating so that means I already like you. Everything else I learn is just another part of you I get to enjoy."

He looked at her bashfully and sighed.

"No one really knows me as deeply as you are getting to know me. The last time I was this close to another person I was twenty-one. And Andraste and Lily are both dead," he explained.

"I know," she murmured, reaching up and kissing him again, "But, it would mean a lot to me if you trusted me with these parts of you. Be yourself, Sev."

He nodded, kissing her forehead, "I don't exactly know who that is. But, I will try to be as open as I can while I figure out."

"That's the only thing I ask," she replied.

* * *

The rest of the evening went back to normal. They shared dinner and watched a film. She went to shower while Severus answered his mail. She hummed as she dug through Severus's T-Shirts. She usually planned ahead when sleeping over and brought her overnight bag. But, this was in impromptu sleepover. They hadn't wanted to end the intimacy between the two.

She pulled out an old Band Tee, pulling it on, amused when it hit right above her knees. She headed back into the living room and Severus peered up at her.

"I don't know whether to be upset that you're wearing my Led Zepplin shirt from the Earl's Court concert and the fact that that probably means nothing to you. Or to give in to my desires because I am extremely aroused at seeing you wear my band tee as a night gown," he drawled.

She smirked, "If you don't want me to wear such an important t-shirt from an old man band how about you take it off me?"

"Excuse you?" he scoffed, "Led Zepplin is one of the most iconic British bands..."

He stopped as Hermione peeled into a fit of giggles.

"Are you a music geek, Severus?" she teased.

His eyes narrowed and Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. She took off for the bedroom as he chased after her. Hermione squealed as he closed the distance.

"Severus, no!" she screamed as he pounced on her, landing on the bed as he tickled her.

"STOP!" she screamed, kicking and squirming beneath him.

"Apologize, swot," he called, tickling her.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed, "Please, Sev!"

He laughed, nuzzling her neck and pressed kisses to it. She shivered as his lips came down onto hers. After a few minutes he pulled away and caressed her cheek. She smiled up at him.

"You're such a weird man," she teased.

"Yet, you're the one dating me," he replied.

"I must be mad," she giggled, kissing him again.

"You drive _me_ mad, witch," he murmured, caressing her cheek. She giggled softly and nuzzled him before kissing him hard as he pulled his Band Tee off her and put the shirt aside, reverently. She dropped into a fit of giggles as his hand cupped her, turning it into a moan as she arched into him.


	5. A Lion in the Snake Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to post a drabble about Hermione's two years without Sev last night, but my Word document closed out and the entire chapter was lost, even when I tried to recover it. So, instead you guys are getting this one because I'm too upset to rewrite it just yet. I had to get into a dark mindframe to write it and just UGGGGGHHHHH. I'm gonna write it, I just need a chapter or two to get back into that mindset. I'm just glad it was a 2000 word drabble and not a 6000-8000 word chapter >.>

**A/N: This one's for Lia!**

Being inside "the Palace" was different for Sirius. His family had always lived in Grimmauld Place. A large townhouse, but a townhouse nonetheless. The Nott home was truly a palace. It was unnecessarily large, even bigger than the Rowle family home. And he found that even as he traveled it every day for the last two weeks he still hadn't seen the entire thing.

He stepped into the large library and froze as he caught sight of a ringed right hand holding up a tea cup elegantly as a charmed book sat in front of the reader. Theo's book bobbed down so he could peak over it, his cerulean gaze unnerving Sirius.

His perfectly tousled curly chestnut waves gleamed with natural highlights in the light as he peeked at him. Sirius almost felt like he was staring at the male version of his lover. He cleared his throat as a finely manicured eyebrow rose.

"Looking for Mum?" Theo asked.

Sirius nodded, uncommonly shy. He was in a new environment with none of his creature comforts and usually he could adapt quickly, but surrounded by the opulence he'd rejected as a child made it hard. He was a rogue surrounded by aristocrats.

He had been avoiding Andraste's son for the sheer fact that he didn't know how to talk to him. He wasn't a child. He wasn't a teenager. He was a man. A rich, prominent man whose father had raised him with the ideals of a Death Eater. And Theo knew exactly who Sirius was, but beyond that he didn't know how much of his and Andy's relationship Theo knew about.

He smirked, looking even more like Andy.

"She's having lunch with Aunt Cissy," Theo replied.

Sirius cleared his throat and nodded, watching Theo as the man's book lifted up again. He walked around the room awkwardly as Theo's book came down again to watch him.

"Do you need something else?" he prompted, amused.

Theo was used to this by now. He was used to Sirius avoiding him, awkwardly padding around the house or running around as a dog to avoid conversations with him. He didn't know what it was like to be Sirius in a new home, but he did wish the man would be human long enough for Theo to actually engage in conversation with him. He wanted to get to know the man his mother clearly loved. But, how could he when Sirius seemed inclined to be alone.

Sirius shook his head before heading back to the door.

"You can stay..." Theo called, but Sirius was already retreating.

An hour later Andraste walked into the library plucking the book out from in front of Theo's face before flopping onto the couch beside him, her head in his lap.

"Hello, my beautiful boy," she said, smiling up at him, her identical eyes sparkling up at him.

"It's so weird to see you every day, especially since we're nearly the same age," he replied, smiling softly, playing with her thick wavy chestnut curls like when he was little, "Did you have a good day with Aunt Cissy?"

She smiled softly, her eyes filled with a soft sorrow.

"I missed a lot," she whispered, "I hate I I wasn't here to see you grow up."

"Don't be sad," he chastised, gently, "Aunt Cissy?"

"Oh, she's good," she replied, smiling again, "What did you do all day without me?"

"Sit here and read," he replied, "Your boy toy came in to ask about you."

"Don't call him that," she chastised.

Theo smirked, "Oh, what should I call him? Stepdad?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You're impossible. But, maybe. One day," she said, smiling.

"You really love him, huh?" he asked.

"I told you all about this already," she said, looking up at the ceiling, "We have a complicated past, but he's my true love."

"I'm glad you have him then," Theo shrugged, "But, you really need to get him to stop tiptoeing around the house. It's getting quite unnerving and I'm tired of being anxious in my own house. Does he think I'm going to hex him for shagging my adult mother?"

"Theo!" Andraste yelled, niggling him in the side, "Respect me, young man, I'm still your mother."

He laughed, squirming, "Stop! Just talk to him. If we're going to pretend to be a big happy family he has to actually contribute to the conversations."

She nodded, "Of course, we'll talk tonight at dinner. I'm actually surprised he's being so shy, honestly. He's usually not so uncomfortable."

"Our world is what he was always running from, right?" Theo asked, thoughtfully.

Andraste nodded, watching him curiously.

"It has to be hard, living in the middle of what you always tried to deny," he shrugged, "I feel bad that he doesn't feel comfortable here. This is his new home. I want him to be comfortable here, Mum. I want us to enjoy our lives together now that we have a chance to."

"Then we'll tell him so tonight," she replied, "We'll prove we're not just uppity aristocrats."

"Is that an okay to be as wild as I wish?" Theo teased.

She snorted, "Oh please, little boy, you don't know wild."

* * *

Padfoot slowly walked into the library, slinking over and licking Andraste's hand. She pet him, lovingly.

"He's upstairs," she announced, continuing to read.

He shifted, Sirius sitting on the couch arm.

"You need to stop doing that," Theo drawled as he walked into the room as Sirius got comfortable, "You're not our puppy. You're a part of this family. If you're going to shag my mum at least be proud of it."

Sirius's jaw dropped as Andy snickered beside him.

"I don't..." Sirius started.

"Come on, my dad's an invalid and my mum died. If she comes back from the dead and shacks up with her ex-boyfriend who keeps her so happy, who am I to judge?" Theo continued, "Honestly, so long as I don't have to _hear_ how you're keeping her so bubbly, I don't mind playing house."

"Theo," Andraste chastised, smirking, "You're making Sirius blush."

Sirius felt his cheeks burning as he looked between the two.

"He's so much your kid I could almost believe you just copied yourself," he said, rolling his eyes, "Honestly, shocking me into the family? How very Andraste of you, Theodore."

Theo shrugged, smirking, his eyes full of mischief, "The gorgeous apple doesn't fall far from the divine tree. Now, house rules. No marking your territory in the house, keep your wet dog smell outside, and be a good boy for Mum and we're all peachy."

"As long as you keep your buggering to your silenced bedroom. The noises are _killer_ on a poor old dog's ears," Sirius replied, smirking.

Theo's smirk grew. "Oh, we're going to get on _deliciously_. But, tell me, can you keep up with snakes?"

"You're about to learn how well I can," Sirius replied.

Theo shook his hand. "Welcome to the family, Sirius. If you hurt my mum I'll hex you right back through the veil."

"Thank you, Theo," he replied, shaking his hand, "If I hurt your mum again, I'll throw myself through."

"So dramatic," Andy said, rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't have us any other way," Sirius replied, sharing a smile with Theo.


	6. A Little Imp

**For Lia!**

Severine Elizabeth Prince was nothing if not a willful and strong woman. She'd been one of the first female Aurors in the British Auror Department, she'd been one of the first openly Lesbian witches in over two centuries since the embrace of Christian beliefs in the Wizarding world thanks to the Muggleborn Wizards. She was one of the first in the Department of Mysteries to join without having a natural affinity once the Department had been formed and had been the first to Head it without a natural affinity.

She had overcome her father's disdain and his "banishment". She had overcome the loss of her son and only child in the First Wizarding War. She had even overcome the stigma of her child, father, and brother and his sons following the Dark Lord.

Severine was a badass and she knew it. There was no doubt in her mind about her abilities. And that wasn't her being cocky, it was just a natural confidence through her successes.

But, none of that made her ready for her sister's grandson. Eileen Esther Prince had been a gentle child. She'd made it her business to please everyone. The only time she'd ever disobeyed a direct order from their father was when she'd married Tobias Snape.

So, when Severine met Severus, she was surprised by how strong the young man was. She was shocked by how stoic and at times aggressive he could be. How could her sister, who had let their father bully her and then had let her husband abuse her, have such a strong-minded child?

And then she'd met her match: Rian. Rian Severus Snape seemed to be the worst components of his parents naturally. He was strong-willed and blunt. He was aggressive and knowledgeable. He was demanding and sneaky by nature. And if he chose to become a Justice or an Auror Severine had a feeling he would dominate the field.

And then there were the things that she'd only ever seen in Hermione and Severus when they wanted something. He was charming and witty. He was adorable in the snottiest way and he was almost conniving in his kindness.

And today seemed like a day that he was showing her his cheekiest behaviour. Why she and Elsa had agreed to watch the Snape children she would never understand. Not with the current predicament of a certain boy in a tree completely refusing to come down and managing to hide in the most sentient of trees: a whomping willow.

She knew it was stupid to grow one on the grounds, but it had been there for nearly four hundred years and somehow Rian had calmed it enough to climb it.

"Rian Severus Snape, get down now!" she barked.

"NO!" he shouted, standing on a branch as he pet the branch closest to him.

She glared, "You are in for a right whipping, little boy."

"You not my MUM!" he shouted, "I want to sit in the tree. It _likes_ me!"

"Is he gonna be okay, Aunt Reeny?" Teddy asked, worrying his lip. Hermione had told him to keep an eye on his siblings before she and Eileen had left for a health checkup for Eileen just this morning.

"If he gets hit by the branches he'll deserve it," Severine growled, glaring up at the little boy, glaring back down at her, defiance shining in his black gaze.

Elsa put a calming hand on Severine. "Calm down, love."

She looked down at her wife and took a deep breath, rubbing her face in frustration.

"He's being impossible, El," Severine grumbled.

"Hermione warned us that he's been challenging her more and more since Severus passed through the veil," Elsa pointed out, "And he was already in his terrible two's. You know how they are at this age. Antony was just as bad."

Severine sighed and saw the way Rian leaned into the tree, almost as though it were comforting him.

"Rian, darling, you have to come down. Your mother will be here shortly, and she will be very upset to find you up there," she said, gentling her voice.

"How did he get up there in the first place?" Elsa whispered.

Severine frowned, looking back at her wife. She had a point. He was three. How had he managed to climb a large tree?

But, before either of them could question it, they felt the ground shift announcing the arrival of the Lady of the Estate.

"Mummy's home!" Rian shouted just as they watched him pop from their vision.

"Did he just disapparate?!" Severine exclaimed.

They hurried into the house to find Hermione with her arms full of her son.

"Did he do it again?" she sighed.

"He's done that before?" Severine demanded.

She nodded, "I told him it's dangerous. It's extremely advance magic. He'll end up splinching himself. I also put a magic suppression on his brace-Rian where's your bracelet?"

He shrugged innocently before hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. "I missed you, Mummy."

"Magic that advanced, Hermione..." Severine started.

"Go find it now, Rian," she said, sternly, "Looks like I'll have to tighten it."

She looked at Severine, tiredly. "I know. Rian started displaying magic very early. Severus and I had to take him for testing at St. Mungo's. They told me it should be okay. His DNA might just manifest his core faster because of his father and mine's strong magical cores. But, then he started doing this. They told me a suppression bracelet will let his core mature in a way he can't display accidental magic, but he's just as sneaky as any Slytherin."

"Severus was the same way," Eileen chuckled, "Quite adept as wandless magic by the age of eight."

Severine shook her head. "Well, until you get that suppression bracelet modified I won't be babysitting. That boy is strong-willed."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll deal with it now."

"Big bad Severine can't handle a toddler?" Elsa teased, "Come now, love."

"I need a drink," Severine muttered, "That isn't a toddler. He's an imp."


	7. A Doggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for mmmmmeeee lol. Completely self-indulgent.

Sirius had never seen such a beautiful sight as his slight woman, heavily pregnant. He never thought he'd ever get close enough to Andy again to see her this far along with a child. And this time was even better because she was swollen with his child.

"What?" she teased, smiling over at him.

"You look so beautiful," he murmured, brushing his lips with her before the sound of gagging filled the room.

"Theo!" Neville hissed.

Andy deepened the kiss with Sirius as she gave Theo the finger.

"Oi, how rude! Also, how dare you two kiss like that with my little brother or sister in the room?" Theo chastised as Andy giggled, pulling away.

"Theodore, can we help you?" Sirius said, sighing deeply, "I'm trying to pay attention to my lovely wife."

"I am your incredibly _wonderful_ eldest son," Theo scoffed, "Even if you are my stepfather, I am the light of your life, so my mother can wait while you give me the love and attention I deserve."

Andy cackled, shaking her head, "Someone has a serious case of first-born jealousy."

Sirius laughed, "That was a wonderful laugh, son. Your _mother_ is the light of my life. You and your siblings will always come second to her."

Theo put his hands on his waist, "How rude! And to think, I came in here bearing gifts for the expectant mother! Nevy, they really don't appreciate me at all."

"It's because you're being a brat," Neville pointed out, sitting down.

"Neville, dear, you're supposed to be on my side! _I'm_ the one with your cock in my mouth nightly! Not them!"

"Darling, we're close. We don't need to be that close," Andy replied, dryly.

"I don't think my sex life is any surprise to any of you," Theo said, pointedly as he looked at Sirius and Andy, "Especially, with how kinky the two of you are."

Sirius smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Neville blushed as he eyed the too blunt members of his family, "Behave, Theo. And give Mum and Dad their gift."

"Finnnnne," Theo huffed before handing them a large picture frame with several different images in it.

"Oh, look!" Andy giggled, "There's me and you with Theo. He was what? A year old?"

Sirius nodded, smiling, "It was right before his birthday party."

"Was that the first time you met me?" Theo prompted.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "The war was in full swing at that point and it was hard to see your mother."

"But, I went over to Remus and Sirius's instead of staying home on your birthday," she said, fondly, "I spent the entire day with you there."

"I still have that plushie," Theo said, pointing to it, "Still can't remember when I got it."

"You actually got it this same day," Andy said, fondly, "It was a gift from Sirius."

* * *

**October 31st, 1980**

"Mama!" Theo shouted, cuddling her and pressing small kisses to her cheek.

Andraste laughed softly as she walked through the Palace, freezing as she entered her sitting room. She pulled back, hiding Theo against her as she glared at sneering Bellatrix, bruised Rodolphus, and injured Rabastan.

"Look at the little heir," Bellatrix sneered as Andraste glared.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, "I told you while our son is still so young you will announce your presence before you enter our home."

"We're here at the Dark Lord's behest," Rodolphus said, "He demands that you tend to Bass's injuries."

"He is not my master," she sneered, "And how _dare_ he give me any orders? I owe him nothing."

"How _dare_ you?" Bellatrix hissed, "You insolent..."

Andraste's wand was in Bellatrix's face as she gently pushed Theo into the waiting arms of a house elf.

"Don't you dare insult me in my own home," she said, coldly, "You might be a slave to any man who wanders into your home, but I am not. This campaign, this war, is Theodore's. Not mine. I will protect my family and stand aside, mind my own business, if you will. But, I will _not_ have Death Eaters dropping into my living room, endangering my son at every turn. Whatever you and Narcissa may allow in _your_ homes is not the same as mine. Tom Riddle is a man, not a god. And while I do not oppose your bid for power, I will not indulge my home becoming a refuge for runaway wizards. I will not go to prison while my son is endangered here."

"Darling," Dore warned and she glared at him, cutting him off.

"I told _you_ about the wards," she growled at him.

"I should hex you where you stand, talking like a fucking traitor!" Bellatrix snarled, getting in her face.

Andraste stepped forward, not backing down, barely keeping any space between her and the psychotic woman.

"You have one chance to punish me," she growled, "And it better be your best because once I recover I'll make sure you regret ever stepping foot onto the grounds."

"Let us calm down," Rodolphus called, pulling Bellatrix back gently, "Lady Nott, Andraste, we've been friends for years. And I understand your worry. But, my brother will die unless you help him. I understand your need to stay neutral as a new mother. But, what we are doing is for the greater good. And as soon as Bass is well enough to travel we will be out of your hair."

"Darling, they'll be caught if they go and my name will be implicated."

She scoffed. She glared at Dore, with a promise that they'd argue about this later before waving her wand with a diagnostic. She casted a simple healing charm before accio'ing several bottles.

"This is an anti-curse to be taken every six hours. This is a pain reliever to be taken every eight," she instructed, "Take it anymore I will not supply more."

She stalked out of the room before they could say anything else to her just as she felt Dore shadowing her. She walked into the nursery where Theo sat on the floor playing. She waved her wand, sending his things into his diaper bag before grabbing him.

"Where are you going?" Dore asked, watching her pack up to leave.

She glared at him.

"Does it even matter?" she snapped, "I just need to get away from you."

"Andraste, I am your husband and you will..."

"Do you really think commanding me is how this works?" she demanded, "Theodore, when we married I was very clear on what kind of woman I am. If you wanted a docile, obedient housewife you should've bought one."

He blanched at that and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"You know that's not what I want," he said, watching her, "Andraste, I try. Have I not made you even the slightest happy?"

The fight left her, and she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I love you, Theodore. But, I can't condone any of this," she said, quietly, "There are people dying. And I have to watch them come into the hospital day in and day out. It's painful. I asked you to keep it out of the house. And here they are, dripping blood onto my floor. I need a few hours away from you right now. I'll be home at a decent time. But, right now I need space."

He sighed and nodded, kissing her forehead. "Go on then."

Andy sent a note and a moment later she was apparating outside of a small flat in London as Theo screamed, his ears popping from the apparation. She held him close as she rocked him, soothingly, knocking on the door. The door opened and Remus's face split into a smile.

"Happy Halloween, Andy," he greeted as she stepped through.

"Blessed Samhain, Moony," she replied, looking at him wryly as she handed him Theo.

"What's going on out there, Moony?" a voice she didn't expect to hear came from deeper in the flat.

"I thought you said he was away," she grumbled.

"Just got back as I got your letter," he said, apologetically.

She sighed deeply as Sirius stepped through hall into the living room.

"Andy..." he said, surprised.

"Hi, Sirius," she muttered.

"Is this Theo?" he asked, his eyes gentle as he took in the sniffling tyke.

She nodded, watching him closely.

"Woof! Woof!" Theo shouted at Remus as he calmed.

Remus chuckled and got him the little dog plushie Sirius had brought home for Harry, handing it to Theo. The boy cuddled it close his big blue eyes taking Sirius in. He waved happily, cuddling close to Remus.

"He's quite loveable," he murmured.

"For a Death Eater brat?" Andy snapped, glaring at him.

He looked at her sadly, "I wasn't going to say that."

The last time they'd been on good terms was when she'd been pregnant, and they'd gotten into a huge fight. Ever since she'd been plaintively avoiding him. The last time they'd stayed in the same room long enough without fighting was the day she helped Lily give birth to Harry.

"Truce? Just for today?" he prompted.

She sighed but nodded before he shifted.

"WOOF WOOF!" Theo shouted happily as the dog came forward to lick his face. Theo laughed as he pet the dog, lovingly, cuddling close.

"Want to go take him to the park and talk about what happened?" Remus asked, watching the two.

"Can we just go to the park and enjoy the day?" she asked, tiredly.

He nodded and collared and leashed Sirius, who growled.

"You know you can't go outside without a leash, Padfoot," Remus grumbled.

He led the way out, giving Andy the leash as he carried Theo. Theo babbled, a few gentle words coming out as he pointed at everything around them. Remus talked to him happily as Sirius watched them, protective as he kept close.

Remus put Theo down as Andy unhooked the leash on Sirius as they entered the park. Theo happily chased Sirius, who kept a watchful eye on the boy, happily running and chasing him.

"You know he didn't mean those things when you guys fought," Remus pushed gently.

She shook head, "I know. He's always so volatile. But, I can't just let him behave however he wants because he's upset."

"He really does like the kid. You can smell it on him," he said, motioning to the two playing in the grass.

"It doesn't really matter how much he likes Theo and how much Theo likes him, Remus," she said, shrugging, "We're in two different worlds now. As much as I'd like to enjoy this...I can't."

He sighed, sadly, "I get that. But, just don't stay angry with him. I don't think his heart could take it."

* * *

Sirius and Andy stood by the floo as she waited for Remus to bring her Theo's sleeping form. After a nice dinner and a board game she was ready to get back into her bed.

"Andy, I'm sorry. About us," Sirius said, quietly.

She caressed his cheek and reached up on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against his. "I hope you find your bliss, Siri."

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "You will _always_ be my bliss."

He kissed her soundly just as the door to Remus’s bedroom opened, forcing them apart. Remus handed Andy a sleeping Theo and Sirius smiled, caressing the boy's cheek. "Happy birthday, Theo."

He tucked the dog plushie into Andraste's bag before waving her toward's the floo. She floo’d back into her own house, tears in her eyes as she wandered upstairs and tucked Theo into bed, cuddling the plushie close to him.

“Goodnight, my love. I will always protect you,” she murmured, wondering what the future will hold.


	8. A Father's Fight

**A/N: FOR LIAAAA :D**

Once upon a time James thought he was progressive. He hung out with everyone, didn't care about Blood Status or wealth, but maybe he really wasn't. Thinking back, he'd been a bully, especially when he felt challenged or hurt. And while he thought some more about it, most of the people he hung out with were Pure Blood. Aside from Remus and some of the guys on the Quidditch team, everyone he generally spent time with were Pure Bloods.

While Celeste and Henry Potter had instilled James with a natural disposition to enjoy people of all ilk James had grown up privileged and more than a little ignorant. He'd felt that after becoming close to Lily and he felt it even more now.

There were so many more mixed couples, both in skin colour and in blood status, there were more openly gay and lesbian couples, there were blended families, and a general acceptance of adoption. Not to mention a lot of movements made in the advancement of all magical beings. And James realized once again that he was a privileged white pureblooded wizard all over again.

His mother had been a beautiful Spaniard witch, a Pureblood who had been shunned by the English Purebloods because of her Spanish heritage and for the fact that she'd been a female Healer in a purely male dominated field. James hadn't really understood what that meant, but he knew he didn't like it, so he had heeded her words to be kind to those unlike yourself.

Though he hadn't heeded them well as a teenager where Severus Snape had been concerned. And it had been his mother's words the end of his fifth year when he’d Professor McGonagall had sent her a letter that had changed that.

_You have been lucky, Jamey. You're a white English pureblood male wizard from a rich family. Not everyone is like you. Remember that the next time you bully a person who seems less fortunate than yourself, even if they are unkind. The world is unkind enough. People are stigmatized for where they come from and how much they have, do you want to be the type of man who belittles someone for something that they cannot change?_

And as he had returned to life he tried to recall those words as he tried to figure out how to fix things with Lily and come to terms with Harry's life.

He'd taken the time to read all the articles about their relationship. All of the horrible comments, along with the good, but still didn't know how to rectify the idea in his mind. During his time men were with other men, but it wasn't discussed so openly. And here he was, in his son's home, with the openly affection parents.

"Okay, Mum and Mummy are here!" he heard Draco shout.

How did anyone have two mums and two dads? It didn't make sense. He walked down the hall as a tall redhaired woman, who's red hair was identical to Lily-Luna's cuddled the kids closely as the severe looking dark-haired woman with the same green eyes as Harry ruffled their hairs. He knew the redhead had dated Harry a time ago and seeing her wife, he realized that the girl had a type.

He looked up from his place in the doorway as Harry barreled down them.

"Gin! Pans!" he greeted, grinning, "How are you guys?"

James watched the pleasantries and found himself perplexed, but still happy. The four parents seemed quite happy to chat while paying attention to the four kids at their feet. He knew the kids spent every other weekend with their mothers, but he hadn't met them yet, so he'd never seen this dynamic. He'd never seen how well they all worked together.

They all seemed to reprimand and speak to their children as authority figures, but each was kind and gentle as well. Watching the children, he had a feeling of who belonged to who, but no one seemed to favour any of the children.

Pollux looked just like Draco with blond hair and grey eyes, Selene looked like the severe woman with grey eyes and black hair, Castor was all black hair and green eyes, and Lily-Luna had red hair and bright green eyes. They looked charming, happy. But, he still couldn't understand how this blended family worked.

He knew that both Pansy Parkinson-Weasley and Ginny Weasley-Parkinson had demanding jobs. Pansy was a fashion designer who worked crazy hours and Ginny was a quidditch player, both weren't equipped to be full-time parents. So, in a way it was nice, and Harry and Draco had the boys full-time, knowing that Harry, unless he had a bad case, was home by five and Draco was always home by the time the elder girls got out of pre-school.

But, why bother with the mothers? Why bother with pretending to be a large family?

* * *

They all went over to the Burrow and James sat silently off on his own, contemplating everything as he watched his grandchildren with their cousins and step-cousins. He could tell all the kids treated each other like family no matter who they "belonged" to.

He watched the Snape children curiously, wondering if Severus would've been like Rian if James hadn't bullied him so severely. And was also surprised with how relaxed Severus seemed to be around the son he couldn't relax around himself. Harry and Severus chatted and laughed together as though they were old friends as Severus held onto his own daughter. James rubbed his face as he thought about how he couldn't connect with Harry that way.

Harry tried, but James just didn't know how to breach any topics without it leading right back to the fact that Harry was married to a man and a Malfoy. James knew he wouldn't ever be able to befriend a Malfoy, but Harry had Lily's gentle heart when it came to second chances.

He sighed, walking around as he caught sight of Draco and Pansy reprimanding Lily-Luna and glared at them.

"She's not your daughter, shouldn't you get her actual parents involved?" he growled at them.

Pansy sneered as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I know you've been dead for a long time, but I didn't think you were stupid," Pansy drawled, "Draco and I are as much Lily's parents as her biological parents are. And I'm not Draco, I don't give a fuck what you think about me, so I will say this with the utmost disrespect, just because you don't understand our blended family isn't our problem. Either learn how to stop being disgusted by us gays or get the fuck out of my children's lives."

She stalked away and Draco looked at James sadly.

"We raise the kids as a unit. We are all equals. I love Lily and Castor just as much as I love Pollux and Selene," he said, sadly, "We shouldn't have to keep explaining that love is love to you, Mr. Potter. I love Harry and our children have four parents that love them and would protect them with our lives."

James looked down in shame and headed outside just as Artemis toddled over. She waved shyly and sat down beside him. James sighed, looking down at the little girl.

"Looks like I still know how to put my foot in my mouth," he sighed.

"Are you finally having an intellectual conversation with someone on your level, Potter?" Severus's voice called as the man stepped toward him.

James chuckled, "I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, especially with your behaviour with Pansy. She’s not happy at all," he said, picking up the little girl.

"How can you be okay with all of this?" he said, waving to the mixed families, "How is all of this normal?"

"Things change and we adapt, Potter. I have you and your friends to blame for that," he shrugged.

"I just...life is hard enough and...my son...how...I just don't understand," he said, staring out.

"Harry is still Harry," Severus replied, "Just as Dumbledore was still Dumbledore. Who you love doesn't change anything. And we have all suffered enough that we should just learn to love."

"That's some sage advice from the angriest man I know," James scoffed.

Severus shrugged, "I have an extremely forceful wife who likes to remind me."

James nodded, "Yeah, Lily would've yelled at me...well, I guess she did. I just didn't listen."

"Things with Lily will fix themselves when she finds out what she wants," Severus replied, "But, things with Harry and his family? Those can change now. Harry is still annoyingly pompous, brave to the point of idiocy, stupidly lucky, twitchingly optimistic and self-sacrificing and foolishly trusting. He's still your son. He just likes to be buggered. And as a man who missed two years of my own sons’ lives and is barely getting to know Artemis along with having an angry, resentful father, trust me when I tell you holding onto this anger will do nothing. Harry still likes quidditch like you. He still is an amazing auror, he still believes in justice. He's still just Harry. Just a more open and accepting version of himself."

"When did you get so insightful, Snape?" James chuckled, finding himself in agreement.

Severus shrugged, "You find once you let go of the anger a lot of things just make sense. I still don't like you, Potter, but I do care about your son. And I know you're hurting him. Just...just make it right."

"I'll try," he sighed, "But, thank you...Severus. You've given me some things to think about."

* * *

James stood, awkwardly in the doorway, as Draco and Harry sat on the sofa watching a Muggle show about a dysfunctional family.

"What is the point of all this fanfare?" Draco exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, kissing his forehead, "Just watch it, you muppet."

"Don't call me that," Draco growled, tickling him.

Harry laughed, grabbing at Draco's hands before meeting James's eye.

"Hi, Dad," he greeted, tensing slightly.

"Is it alright if I join you both?" James asked.

Draco smiled softly, "Of course you can."

He sat up, moving over as James sat beside him.

"Thanks," he said, giving him a small apologetic smile, "What are we watching?"

Harry was beaming at his dad before Draco nudged him, "Something stupid Harry's forcing me to watch."

"Sounds about right when it comes to Muggle television if I remember the rubbish Lily and Sirius forced me to watch," James chuckled, settling in, "Well, let’s see how stupid it is."


	9. Mom's Are Cool Too

**A/N: For RPM! Thank you for requesting this. It broke my heart a little and it's bringing me back into a mind frame where I can write about the 2 years Hermione was alone!**

Being a single parent was never anything Hermione thought she would have to do, but she'd been managing on her own for over a year. She'd gotten a routine down and while it wasn't ideal it was the best she could do given the circumstances.

She sighed as her cellphone rang.

She rubbed her face and answered it, glad that she'd gotten the newest modified version from Theo.

"Hermione Snape speaking," she greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Snape, this is Mrs. Danvers from Dallington School," a crisp voice called through.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione prompted, her anxiety shooting up.

"Not really. I'm calling because we need you to come pick-up Edward from the Headmaster's office. He got into a physical altercation with another student. It wasn't his fault and he's fine as is the other child, but we have decided to send both children home for the rest of the day," the teacher explained.

"Right," Hermione said, surprised by the fact that her sweet son would hit anyone, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Snape," the teacher replied before the line went dead.

Hermione rose to her feet and sent a message off to McGonagall before sending a cancellation note to all of her students via the schedule on her desk. She headed to the floo in her office and stepped through into the Leaky Cauldron's public floo.

"Hi, Hermione!" Hannah called, waving.

"Hi, Hannah," she replied, dusting herself off and taking off her teaching robes, pushing them into her bag.

"Here for lunch?" Hannah asked.

"I'll actually be back for lunch, yes, but right now I have to pick up Teddy," she said, apologetically.

"I'll get started on his grilled cheese?" Hannah said, smiling.

"Thank you," Hermione grinned before stepping out the door. She moved quickly to the Apparation point and apparated to the point a few feet from the school before heading up to it finding Teddy in the office.

She frowned and he looked down at his shoes, ashamed, his face red from crying. She went into the office and spoke to the Headmaster before coming over to him and getting down to his level.

"Come on, sweetheart," she said, gently, "Let's go have lunch."

He swallowed hard and hopped down from his seat, taking her hand as she led them back to the Leaky. Hermione kept quiet as they walked, letting him contemplate on what happened and letting herself relax before sitting down across from him.

Hannah came over with his grilled cheese and tomato soup and a club sandwich for Hermione before she broached the topic.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

He worried his lip before looking up at her shrugging.

"He was bein' mean and I got mad," he whispered, playing with the magic suppression bracelet that kept him from using accidental magic at school, kept his metamorphagus powers in check, and kept him from talking about being a wizard.

"That isn't like you," Hermione pointed out as she tapped on the bracelet, taking it off, his hair turning a deep sad blue, "I'd expect that from Rian. He has Mummy's temper. But, not from you. So, what happened?"

He sighed deeply, looking at her sadly.

"Bring your Dad to School Day is on Tuesday," he confessed, "Jack said I couldn't come because I didn't have a dad and I had to stay with our teacher. He said Dad didn't love me and that's why he died."

Hermione's heart ached as she thought about the bullying he'd endured. She hadn't thought of that when she warned the school that Severus was missing and most likely gone. She had just been worried about other children hurting him. She frowned and tipped his face up to look at her.

"Sweetheart," she whispered, tears in her eyes, "Daddy didn't leave because he didn't love you. He fell through a very special veil and it took Daddy away. If Daddy could come back I know he would."

"We're wizards, Mummy, why can't we bring Daddy back with magic?" he demanded.

"Because magic can't fix everything," she replied, quietly.

Tears ran down his cheeks and he bit his lip to stop the sob, rubbing at his face. Hermione's own tears spilled down her face as she knelt beside him, hugging him close. He buried close, crying into her chest and she still kept him close as he calmed.

"My sweet little wolf, Daddy will always be with you," she said, caressing his cheek, "I will always be with you. And that mean little boy is just an angry child and won't matter one day. You have so much love around you, Teddy. And that is all that matters."

He nodded and bit his lip.

"I love you, Mummy," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Ted," she replied, ruffling his hair, affectionately, his hair turning its usual shade of turquoise, "If you want I can ask Uncle Draco or Uncle Harry to go with you for Dad's Day?"

"Mummy, will you come?" Teddy asked.

She smiled, "Of course, baby."

* * *

The next week she sat at the back of the class surrounded by fathers all staring at her when it was Teddy's time to talk.

"This is my mum, Herminnie," he said, holding her hand, "She's a science teacher and she's awesome! I don't have a Daddy. And that's okay. Because Mummy does her best. And she's the best Mummy ever. She climbs trees with me and she takes care of me and even though we miss Daddy at least we have each other."

Hermione smiled, ruffling her fingers through his hair as his little bully sneered at him.

"She's not as tough as us boys!" he yelled, "My Dad's going to kick her butt in the games!"

Hermione smirked as she saw the man hovering beside the boy with a sneer on his face. He reminded her of Lucius Malfoy, if Lucius had been a gym rat.

Hermione spent the day one-upping the men around her, watching their faces fall as she won stupid games, unwitting the men around her with her own brilliant mind and a little bit of magic.

As she took on Teddy's bully's dad at an arm wrestling her eyes narrowed at him as he spoke.

"I'll take it easy on you, darling," he said, giving her a predatory smile, his teeth blinding.

"Oh, don't you worry about little ol' me," she smirked.

She silently and wandlessly casted a strengthening spell, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug look off the man's face. She pretended to struggle before slamming his hand down on the table.

Teddy started cheering as Hermione rose to her feet.

"I guess I'm a little stronger than I expected," she shrugged, going over to hug Teddy.

"That was so cool, Mum!" Teddy shouted as she cuddled him.

"You're so cool, sweetheart," she replied, rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you, Mum," he said, hugging her close.

"I love you, too, Ted," she replied, smiling at him.

Hermione put him down and pinned Jack's father to his spot with her sharp, disapproving gaze before taking Teddy's hand and walking away. She would always protect her son, no matter what. She would always be on his side.


	10. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, duckies, I know it's been awhile, but I'm going through a tough time. Blurred Memories will be updated some time this weekend I hope, but thank you for being patient with me. I know this one is short, so I apologize, but I'll see you all soon with more.

Sirius stared at the photo of the two boys in the photograph. His heart swelled as he saw the way they clung to each other, smiling as snow drifted around them.

"He was so dramatic all the time," he said, suddenly.

"Yes, that seems to be the consensus with the Black men. You, Regulus, Draco, _and_ Teddy. Completely dramatic," Andraste teased.

"I really fucked up with him, didn't I?" Sirius sighed.

"He just wanted to make you proud," Andy admitted, "It's why he tried so hard to become a prefect and why he became a Seeker. He just wanted you to _see_ him."

"You were a better sibling to him than I ever could've been," he sighed.

"It was painful for him," she said, quietly, "When you left. Your parents blamed him and put more pressure on him. And he didn't understand why you abandoned him to them. Why you could see James as your brother, but not him."

Sirius's eyes burned with unshed tears.

"He deserved a lot better than the likes of me," he whispered.

He rubbed his face and looked at her.

"Promise me we won't ever compare our boys," he prompted, a wild look in his eye.

Andy frowned, "Sirius Black, do you honestly think I would ever pit our children against each other?"

He shook his head, sadly, "No. I know your family wasn't like this."

"Yes, for a pack of Death Eaters they did care very much for us," she replied, "And raised us to take care of one another."

"My parents _always_ compared us. Always made it out to be like one of us was worse or better than the other," he lamented.

Andraste ran her fingers through his hair and shook her head. "You won't be like them, Sirius. We won't be anything like them. For one we don't hate each other. And we don't care what people think about us. Our children will be beautifully unique and entirely their own. And when they decide who they are we will not shun them for it. And I don't want to hear anything about rivalries. They should be uplifting each other not competing."

"I resented him, you know?" he said as he looked at another photo of them together, "I hated him because they loved him so much more."

"He just wanted to be close to you," she replied, quietly.

She remembered Regulus always talking about Sirius. At first it had started out as the excited musings of a little brother admiring his older brother. And then it had turned into jealous, aggressive conversations insulting him, and had ended with hatred of the man until he realized how right he was and turned from the pureblood ideals pumped into him by his parents.

"I was an _awful_ brother," Sirius whispered, wiping at the tears that came down, unbidden.

She tucked her face against his and kissed him, softly, "He understood, Sirius. In the end, he understood."

"Did he suffer too much?" he asked, knowing Andy had been the one to collect his body.

"Yes," she replied, cuddling close, "Do you really want to hear this?"

"It's his birthday, Andy. The least I can do is ask what really happened," he replied, quietly.

Andraste nodded, struggling to her feet as she took his hand, waddling out onto the grounds. Sirius didn't ask where they were going, but finally they stood together in an old graveyard.

"What..." he started, but she shook her head, continuing to lead him deep inside to a large black stone.

**_Regulus Arcturus Black_ **

**_Beloved Brother_ **

**_September 2nd, 1961 - October 5th, 1979_ **

"How? Is he really in there?" Sirius demanded, kneeling down at his brother's grave.

"Yes," Andy replied, "He was dead when I found him. Kreacher was so broken when he came to me and Regulus...he looked so peaceful when I got him out of the water. But, he suffered. He drank a potion that felt like he was burning from the inside out. He drowned, alone with Inferi. He suffered, but you would’ve been proud of how brave he was in the end."

She pointed to another dark stone, smaller than the one for Regulus tucked in beside his.

"Your father's ashes are buried in a box there," she confessed.

"Why would you do this?" he asked, frowning.

"Because they were your family and that mattered to me," she admitted, tears in her eyes, "I sat with your father every day before he died."

"You knew these people better than I did," he sighed, "I couldn't see passed my hatred of them."

"Things aren't always so black and white, Padfoot," she murmured, kissing his cheek, "And it's generally easier to see things differently from the outside looking in. I hated your father and your family for how they made you feel, but they were still human. And for what it's worth I think he died of heartbreak. Orion spent the last month of his life lamenting about how awful he'd been and how much he'd failed you and Reg."

"I should be happy the bastard's dead," he scoffed, "But..."

"He was still your father," she soothed.

He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "I just wanted them to accept who I was."

"They did," she replied, "Too late, but they did."

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Let's stop living in the past."

She nodded, kissing his forehead, "Our future will be bright."

* * *

"DAD! REGULUS HIT ME WITH HIS BROOM!" Eridanus lamented.

"No, I didn't!" Regulus shouted, smirking from his place at the door, his dark curly hair hiding his big grey eyes.

Sirius rolled his eyes, smirking as he rested back on his heavily pregnant wife.

"It's your turn," Andy nudged, watching the twins as they ran across the yard.

"They're fine," Sirius muttered, but a loud crying instantly made him a liar.

He jumped up and jogged toward where the boys were, finding them together, reminding him of himself and his own younger brother.

"Are you okay, Erid?" Regulus asked, looking at the scrape on his twin's leg.

Eridanus snuffled, rubbing his tears. Regulus wiped the blood away and kissed his boo-boo.

"All better," he said, matter-of-factly, nodding slowly, "But, let's get Daddy to check it better."

He reached down to help his brother up and Sirius smiled as he watched them. This is what he should've had with his brother. And he was glad his boys had the chance to be each other's champions.

"You okay, Erid?" Sirius asked, picking up both boys as he walked back to the blanket.

"Yeah, Dad, Reg made it better, see?" he said, showing him the still bleeding wound.

"Episky," Andy said from her place on the blanket as she caught sight of the boys making their way toward her, "Now play nicely."

"Thanks, Mummy!" Eridanus yelled happily before the boys were clambering away to play.

"Your sons are going to be the death of me," she muttered.

He laughed, "They're our sons."

"Yeah, yeah," she giggled, kissing him.

"ARE YOU TWO KISSING WITH MY SISTER IN BETWEEN YOU!?" Theo shouted from the door.

"Mind your business, Theodore!" she shouted back.

Sirius laughed, laying back as he thought about his brother once more, wishing he could have met his nephews and see how much they reminded Sirius of them.


	11. More Love

**A/N: This one is for[Dannie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannie7/pseuds/Dannie7)! ** **I know it's not very long, but I think it encompasses the right feel? I hope >.>**

Tonks had changed three different times as she readied herself to meet her son. She didn't know what she was supposed to wear or how she was supposed to present herself and her nerves coiled inside her.

The floo roared to life and Remus stepped through and that same feeling of bittersweetness she'd begun to feel around him made itself known. He looked happier, honestly. And she was glad that they were both chasing their bliss, but there were days she missed him deeply.

"You look good," he said, giving her that easy smile of his, she hadn't seen in a long time.

"So, do you," she replied, "Where's Chiara?"

"She wanted this to be about us with Teddy. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She took a deep breath and took the hand he offered, stepping through the floo as he called for the Black residence.

* * *

Hermione finally managed to corral the younger children, trying to get them to settle down when Severus stepped through from the shop.

"We almost ready?" he asked.

She nodded, kissing him. "Yep, just corralling these little kneazles. Thank you for changing before coming home."

"I wanted to be ready. And I'm kind of glad you moved the meeting to Sirius and Andraste's engagement picnic. At least there we're on neutral ground."

She giggled, shaking her head. "I thought it would be less stress on us all."

Where's Teddy?" he prompted.

"Not sure actually," she admitted, looking around as Rian and Artemis ran down the hall.

"I'll go find him," Severus replied, kissing her forehead, "You grab the terrors and then leave them with Aunt Severine until we're ready to go."

She nodded, watching him go as he disappeared up to Teddy's room. He found his son, sitting on the bed, his hair an alarming shade of puke-green.

"What are you doing up here all sullen?" he asked, gently.

Teddy bit his lip and looked up at him.

"Do I have to meet Miss Tonks?" he asked, suddenly.

"Is that why you're all nervous?" Severus countered, lowering himself down to his level.

"She won't try and take me away, right?"

"Edward," Severus said, seriously, putting his hands on his shoulders, "Your mother and I would never put you into a situation where you would be in danger. Nor will we ever leave you to people who don't know you. We aren't going to send you away. We love you. But, Tonks and Remus, they love you, too. And you like Remus, right?"

Teddy nodded, his hair turning a muddled brown. "But, Dad, what if she doesn't like me? Or I make her mad 'cause I love you guys more?"

"Teddy, there is no loving anyone more or less. Love is love. It is infinite and all-encompassing and there is nothing wrong with there being more people around to love. Now, my brave, sweet, boy. How about we make a deal?"

"Hm?"

"What if, you go and meet Tonks and _really_ try to get to know her and if at any point you want to not speak with her anymore I bring you straight home? No questions asked. Deal?"

Teddy thought about it for a few moments before shaking his hand, "Deal."

"Good," Severus said, winking, "Now, let's get downstairs before your siblings drive your Mum insane."

Teddy giggled to himself, taking his dad's hand as his hair went back to his normal turquoise. Severus grinned to himself before leading the way back down. Hermione smiled softly at her son as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"You look really handsome, my little wolf," she complimented.

"Thanks, Mummy," he said, softly, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Teddy kept himself close to his parents as they walked through the crowd of people, chatting and greeting them all. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of Remus and a woman with bright pink hair. He stopped walking, clutching his mother's hand and Hermione instantly looked down.

"It's okay, baby," she soothed, rubbing his back with her free hand.

"Is that her, Mum?" he asked.

"Yes, that's her. See her hair? That's where you get your wonderful hair from."

"Oh," he whispered.

Tonk's nerves shot through the roof as her eyes landed on the little boy in front of Hermione, clutching at her. Her eyes blurred with tears and she had to admit that she could tell how much they loved each other.

Remus gently tugged her forward toward the family and he smiled down at their son, looking quite at ease.

"Hello, Teddy," he greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Remus!" he replied, happily, "How are you?"

"I'm very good, Teddy. I'm really happy to see you," he replied as the boy hugged him.

Remus returned the hug and Tonks could tell he was relishing it and wondered how he even had it in him to let go.

"Teddy, this is your birth mother," Hermione started, "Nymphadora Tonks."

Teddy looked at her shyly before reaching out to shake her hand, polite as always. "Hello, Ms. Tonks. I'm Edward Snape. It's nice to meet you."

"You can call me 'Tonks'," she replied, shaking his hand, trying not to cry, "It's very, very, great to meet you, Edward."

"Oh, you can call me 'Teddy'!" he replied, smiling brightly, "Mum and Dad just tell me to tell people my name 'cause it's polite."

"It's a good lesson indeed," she said, quietly, "May I-Can I hug you?"

Teddy looked back at Hermione nervously and Tonks had to stop herself from acting on the jealousy she was feeling, reminding herself that they were all here because they loved Teddy and wanted what was best for him.

Teddy turned back and moved forward, hugging her and Tonks melted, feeling like she was holding the entire world in her hands.

"Now, Teddy, Daddy and I are going to go talk with your other aunts and uncles. You have fun with Tonks and Remus and we'll see you soon, okay?" Severus said.

Teddy looked at him, nervously, but nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I can come find you later, right?"

"You can always find me, Edward," he replied, kissing the boy's forehead, "Have fun."

"And be yourself," Hermione chimed in.

Hermione and Severus reluctantly walked away as Teddy turned back to his birth parents.

"Is your hair always that colour?" he asked, suddenly.

Nymphadora looked at him, surprised, "Well, not naturally of course. My hair's this ugly brown colour, but I really love this colour. Don't you?"

Teddy giggled and nodded, "Yeah, it's cool! Mum says I get my cool hair from you!"

"Yes, you do," Tonks replied, smiling softly, "We're metamorphagi. One day you'll be able to change every single feature. It's really good for playing tricks on your friends and catching bad guys."

"Oh! Oh! Mummy told me you used to be an auror like Uncle Harry!" Teddy giggled.

Tonks looked at him, shocked. She had no idea that Hermione would've told Teddy about her.

"What else did your mum tell you about me?" she prompted.

"She said that you were the nicest, most daring, and bravest lady she ever knew!" he replied, "She said you were in Hufflepuff not in Gryffindor or Slytherin like Dad or her and Uncle Remy. I want to be in Hufflepuff, too. I really like yellow! It's my favourite colour!"

Pride welled up inside of Tonks and she smiled.

"What do your parents think of that?" she prompted.

"Oh, Daddy says that people underestimate Hufflepuff and Mum says the best leaders come from there 'cause they think about everyone!" he said, happily, skipping around her, "Wanna play rock skips with me?"

"Sure," Tonks said, smiling brightly.

* * *

By the time they rejoined the group, Tonks realized that Hermione and Snape had done everything in their power to raise a young man Tonks could be proud of. He was sweet and kind, intelligent and inquisitive, and always looking for the joy in life.

Even with the sadness in his life he still managed to be one of the happiest children she'd ever seen. As he sat between her and Hermione, Tonks realized that what was best for Teddy was that he had people around him who loved him. And she would be doing a disservice to him to take him away from his family.

She watched the boy skip away with his cousins before turning to Hermione.

"He's amazing," she said, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," Hermione replied, smiling softly, "You're welcome to come by any time and get to know him better."

"I'd like that. And Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it anymore. One thing that boy has taught me is that life's too short to stay upset over little pains. We have to love while we still have the chance."

"Hey! Tonks!" Teddy shouted, "Come look at this!"

"You better go see what he's up to," Hermione laughed, "He won't stop until you've seen what he wants you to."

Tonks laughed softly before taking off, not wasting another minute.


End file.
